Child of Love
by polkadot-scalpels
Summary: Cute little one-shot about a little surprise that Minako and Kunzite didn't expect in their lives.


Okay! This is my 1st Sailor Moon fanfic ever! I watched it as a kid and I recently started re-watching it and I'm totally obsessed with it, especially senshi/shittenou pairings! I particularly love Minako/Kunzite! Depending on how the reviews look for this one, I may write more!So READ!ENJOY!REVIEW! Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Minako sighed contently as she looked out at the city that was now known as Crystal Tokyo. Lately, she found herself waking up later and later; she had been completely bushed and to her embarrassment, she had even been falling asleep when she and her husband of two years made love. He had been extremely insecure about the whole thing, insisting that she must be bored with him and he just couldn't please her the way he used to. She told him several times that it wasn't him and that her fatigue was to blame but he continued to feel like he was unsatisfactory in his duties as a husband. She looked over at the empty bed and was sad that she hadn't been awake when he left to carry out his own duties to the kingdom. She herself had a meeting with the senshi in two hours. Luckily, today was a light day and there wasn't much to be done. As she went into the bathroom to prepare for the day, she felt a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a relief that she was merely inches from the toilet because she found herself spilling all of her contents from last night.<p>

'Must've been that sushi I ate last night; I knew it tasted funny' She thought. "I gotta see Ami after the meeting." She moaned aloud before vomiting once more.

* * *

><p>"Anything else?" Minako questioned tiredly, ready to put an end to the meeting.<p>

"Tell her Rei." Makato urged.

"Tell me what. What's wrong?" She panicked.

"It's nothing bad." Ami assured her.

"So?" Minako asked, waiting for the news.

"I wanted to tell you yesterday but you've been so tired lately." Rei said worryingly.

"I know and I'm gonna have Ami check me out after we're done here," She said looking at Ami who nodded. "Just tell me already."

"Jadeite and I are expecting!" Rei squeaked.

"That's…fantastic Rei." Minako struggled to say but gave her a small smile.

"Minako I didn't—"

"It's okay Rei. I'm happy for you. Really." She said a bit more cheerful.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked coming beside her and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Minako said as her voice began to crack and a few tears escaped. She angrily wiped them away and continued. "Jadeite must be thrilled."

"He is. Surprisingly he wants a girl that looks like me…his little Reiko," Rei said softly. "That's what we're going to name it, if it's a girl."

"How lovely." Ami pondered.

"Minako, are you sure you're okay?" Rei asked timidly.

"Yes Rei."

"Okay." Rei nodded.

"Anything else girls?" Minako asked again.

"No." Ami announced.

"Alright. Meeting adjourned; see you on Thursday." Minako said as Rei and Makoto left.

"Okay Minako, what're your symptoms?" Ami asked.

"I've been extremely tired lately and this morning I vomited but I think that was because of the sushi last night. I just feel like something is wrong."

"I see. So, let's scan you and see what we find. If nothing comes up I think we should take some blood." Ami suggested.

"Ami…I hate needles." Minako whined.

"I know," Ami chuckled a little before she pulled out her handheld computer and her visor appeared over her eyes. After a few seconds Ami finally spoke. "Oh." She said surprised.

"Oh what? Is it bad?" Minako panicked.

"No, it's not bad. Nothing is wrong Minako…you're just pregnant."

Minako blinked a few time and she wasn't sure if she heard Ami correctly.

"Ami…did you just say I was pregnant?" Minako asked confused.

"I did." Ami confirmed.

"But how? You told me I couldn't bear children after what happened—"

"I know but I must've been wrong." Ami said embarrassed; she was never wrong.

"Wow." Minako breathed out and started to cry. Ami wasn't sure if these were tears of joy or fear.

"Minako?" Ami asked with concern.

"I'm sorry Ami. I just can't believe this. What will Kunzite say?" Minako asked more to herself than Ami.

"He'll be just as happy as the last time." Ami told her happily. She wanted to say more but she was interrupted by the beeping of her communicator.

"Mercury here." Ami answered.

"Ami-chan, I need you to teleport to the infirmary right away!" Zoisite's voice came from the communicator.

"Coming," She told him before ending the conversation. "Will you be okay Minako?"

"Yes Ami. Go." Minako smiled at her.

"You call if you need _anything_…even if it's the slightest pain, don't hesitate to call me." Ami stressed right before she teleported out of the office.

* * *

><p>Minako sat alone in her office, watching children of the court play in the gardens.<p>

'_He'll be just as happy as the last time.'_ Ami's words went through her head.

Minako thought about the last time. The last time had been wonderful in the beginning. She and Kunzite had only been married five months when she found out they were going to have a baby. Everything was perfect. She had been relieved of her senshi duties and she spent most of her time at home rummaging through databases for baby names, baby furniture, and baby clothes—of course. She had just entered her second trimester when _it_ happened. She was sleeping peacefully until Kunzite frantically woke her up.

"_Minako!" He said sharply as he began shaking her._

"_What is it?" She mumbled._

"_Minako...honey you're bleeding!" He told her urgently. As soon as those words left his mouth, she instantly bolted up to see that the covers were pulled back and the light was on. She looked down to see the bed sheets and the lower half of her nightgown covered in blood. She looked at Kunzite fearfully and before she knew it, hot tears were running down her face._

"_Kunzite…our baby." She whispered. Next thing she knew, he had called Ami and told her to teleport immediately. A millisecond later Ami showed up dressed in her robe and her doctor's bag in hand._

"_It's going to be okay Minako." Ami whispered softly before she went to work._

It was far from okay. Minako and Kunzite had lost their first child that night. Ami had informed them that Minako wouldn't be able to conceive anymore children because she had some scarring that rendered her infertile. After Kunzite changed the sheets he and Minako slipped back into bed but neither of them slept that night. Their marriage had been strained after that. Minako had angrily destroyed any evidence of anything that indicated they had been expecting. She kept saying he was going to leave her because she was a bad wife who couldn't give him any children. She buried herself in work and some nights she even slept in her office; Kunzite's actions weren't very different. Neither one of them even wanted to sleep in _that _bed ever again; when they were home, they would sleep in one of the spare bedrooms or the couch. Everyone was worried about them; the king, queen, the senshi and shittenou held an intervention for the couple. After they talked out their problems, things got better and slowly returned back to normal but neither one of them could never look at children or babies the same way again; it had been extremely painful for them when Small Lady was born but in time they put it aside and loved Small Lady as a niece.

* * *

><p>She was outside looking up at the stars when she heard her calling her name, signaling that he was home.<p>

"Out here!" She called to him. She was sitting in a chaise with her knees hugged to her chest.

"Hello love," Kunzite said as he stepped outside. He stood behind her and brushed her golden hair to the side so he could kiss the back of her neck.

"How was your day?" She asked softly.

"Same; boring meetings and missing my goddess of course. And yours?"

"It was…surprising."

"Oh?" Kunzite came around so he could look at her face but he was not met with a gorgeous smile but a look of worry and eyes that were red and puffy.

"Minako, what is it?" He asked taking her into his arms in an instant.

"Oh Kunzite…I'm so scared!"She exclaimed.

"Scared of what, love?" He asked softly as he stroked her hair. He felt her bury her head deeper into his chest and she clutched him desperately. "Minako?" He asked as he lifted her head gently so her eyes were meeting his.

"I'm pregnant."

He looked down at her and his lips slowly formed a smile and he caressed her face.

"Don't be scared Minako. The gods have given us another chance; this is a good thing and he or she will be absolutely perfect…just like their mother." He told her with adoration.

"Oh Kunzite, I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you with all of mine."He said as he looked into her eyes. He took her hand in his and guided it to her stomach, where the legacy of their love was growing; yes everything would be fine this time.

* * *

><p>8 months later…<p>

Minako sat up in the hospital bed as she watched father and daughter. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Have I been replaced m'lord? Not even three hours old and she already has you wrapped around her little finger." Minako joked.

"She's beautiful Minako," He said staring at the bundle in his arms. "Thank you." He said looking up at her.

"For what, love?"

"For bringing our child into this world; she completes me."

"And I didn't?"

"You know what I mean. You are my other half but she is a piece of me and the three of us are a family."

"I love you."Minako told him.

"I love you too." He said smiling at her.

"You can't hog her all of the time; I've only held her once since she's been born."She pouted.

"Sorry."He said as he walked over to bring their daughter to his wife.

"Hi Aiko, mommy loves you very much."Minako cooed to her newborn daughter who was still asleep. "She looks like you." She observed.

"She may have my hair and eyes but her other features come from you."

"How's Rei?" She asked.

"Reiko was born an hour after you fell asleep." Kunzite informed her.

"How sweet! We'll be able to throw one big birthday for the two of them!" Minako said excitingly as she stroked her daughter's cheek with her pinky finger.

"Are you happy?" Kunzite asked suddenly.

"Of course I am. Are you?"

"More than ever." He replied as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

* * *

><p>Awwwww!Wasn't it cute? Please Review!<p> 


End file.
